Many tools for felling partly sawn trees have been proposed: for example Canadian Pat. No. 173,775 teaches the use of a plurality of wedges inserted in a horizontal saw-cut to make the tree fall in a direction away from the wedges. This invention has the disadvantage of being difficult to carry in the forest by a woodsman and is also undesirable because an additional tool such as an axe is required to hammer the wedges into place. Canadian Pat. No. 156,949 shows the use of crossed arms secured to a threaded shaft which may be turned to force the ends of the arms vertically apart. This device is obviously subject to breakage, is also difficult to carry, and requires a very wide cut for its insertion and efficient operation. Canadian Pat. No. 150,018 makes use of a wedge which is screwed into place by an attached vise handle. This patent has the above mentioned disadvantages. Other types of wedges have variously been proposed in Canadian Pat. Nos. 1,000264; 769,931; and 550,170. It is also known to provide a flat plate having a straight transverse front edge and a level arm secured to the top face of said plate and extending upwardly at an acute angle and rearwardly from said top plate. The plate is inserted into the saw kerf and the level arm forced upwardly to pivot the plate about its front edge which digs into the kerf lower surface. It has been found, however, that, when felling a frozen tree, the front edge of the plate often slips along the kerf lower surface, and this often causes accidents.